


Inevitable

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kinda sorta tie-in to my story The Fate of Ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

Thomas touched the wounded skin delicately, fingertips tracing its whitish pattern on his back.

“What’s this one from?” he asked.  
Still turned on his side in the bed James answered, “We were taking a prize. I was still a new captain. Didn’t see the dagger coming from behind.”  
He turned his torso ever so slightly to look at Thomas lying next to him, to see his reaction. Thomas’s blue eyes didn't flinch away—he was merely curious. Resting on an elbow he traced another scar along James’s bare back.  
“And this one?”  
“Ah. Embarrassing. I had too much to drink and fell backwards into a picket fence.”  
That elicited a chuckle from the blonde, but then he bent down and kissed the scar tissue. His warm lips lightly tickled James’s skin.  
“And here?”  
Thomas pushed James fully onto his back and touched the small, circle-shaped scar high over his right breast. James gazed at Thomas’s hand where it made contact with his flesh, eyes travelling upward until they met Thomas’s.  
“My most recent. A bullet from my quartermaster when I refused to give up command.”  
Thomas seemed surprised by this but he kissed that spot as well. This time James didn’t let him pull away but instead grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Thomas hovered over him, fidgeting with his lone earring.  
“Don’t look so sorrowful,” said James. “None of them are your fault.”  
“No. But maybe some of them were out of your control. Some things are inevitable.”  
James ran his hand down Thomas’s bare arm. “After ten years, I know at last only two things, besides death, that are inevitable for me. One is the sea and the other is you.”  
Thomas said nothing but smiled, blue eyes deep yet bright. He settled down next to James and they both dozed off. Inevitable. Thomas stirred as the word worked its way through his mind, burrowing deeper somewhere inside of him until it rang true. He rolled over towards James and murmured softly, “My truest love indeed,” before sleep found him again. ***

End.


End file.
